Ortho-alkylated hydroxyaromatic compounds are useful for a variety of purposes. For example, ortho-cresol is a useful disinfectant and wood preservative. It is often prepared by the vapor-phase reaction of a phenol with methanol. In another alkylation reaction, ortho-cresol and phenol can both be converted into 2,6-xylenol. This xylenol monomer can be polymerized to form poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene) ether, which is the primary component in certain high-performance thermoplastic products.
The alkylated hydroxyaromatic compounds are usually prepared by the alkylation of the precursor hydroxyaromatic compound with a primary or secondary alcohol. The alkylation must be carried out in the presence of a suitable catalyst, such as a magnesium-based compound. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,267; 4,201,880; and 3,446,856 describe the use of magnesium oxide for this purpose.
A great deal of attention has been paid to optimizing the performance of magnesium-based catalysts in an industrial setting. Usually, it is very important for the catalyst to have high activity, i.e., it must have as long an active life as possible. Moreover, the catalyst must have very good ortho-selectivity. Many of the ortho-alkylation catalysts used in the past produced a high proportion of para-alkylated products of marginal utility.
As an illustration, the alkylation of phenol with methanol in the presence of a magnesium oxide catalyst yields ortho-cresol (o-cresol) and 2,6-xylenol, which are desirable products. However, the alkylation reaction may also produce substantial amounts of para-substituted compounds, such as para-cresol (p-cresol); 2,4-xylenol, and mesitol (2,4,6-trimethylphenol). In some end use applications, these para-substituted compounds are much less useful than the corresponding compounds containing unsubstituted para positions. For example, polyphenylene ethers prepared from such compounds lack the desired properties obtained when the starting material is primarily 2,6-xylenol.
Selectivity and activity are related to the characteristics of the ortho-alkylation catalyst, and to the manner in which it is prepared. In the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,267 (Chambers et al), a magnesium-based catalyst is prepared with a slurry process, using selected amounts of a copper salt as a promoter. In the process, the magnesium reagent and an aqueous solution of the copper salt are combined to form a magnesium-containing solid phase, which includes uniform, well-dispersed copper. The solid phase is dried, shaped, and calcined. The catalyst system is then used in the alkylation reaction of phenol and methanol. The reaction produces relatively high levels of the desirable 2,6-xylenol product. Moreover, the xe2x80x9cselectivityxe2x80x9d of the catalyst system, i.e., the ratio of 2,6-xylenol yield to the combined yield of 2,4-xylenol and mesitol, is also quite high, as is the overall yield of 2,6-xylenol.
It is clear that a catalyst composition like that described in the patent of Chambers et al is very useful and effective for alkylation reactions. Moreover, the slurry process used to prepare such a catalyst can be efficiently carried out in some situations.
However, there are drawbacks associated with the slurry process in other situationsxe2x80x94especially in a large-scale production setting. For example, the xe2x80x9cliquidxe2x80x9d-related steps, which involve pre-blending of a copper compound with a magnesium compound, usually require mixing and holding tanks, recirculation piping, and specialized drying systems. Storage of the dried magnesium oxide/copper product (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d) may also be required, prior to blending and shaping steps. These operations and the related equipment represent a considerable investment in time and expense (e.g., energy costs), and may therefore lower productivity in a commercial venue. Furthermore, use of the slurry process can sometimes introduce metal and halogen-based contaminants into the catalyst, via the water supply.
It should therefore be apparent that improved methods for alkylating hydroxyaromatic compounds would be welcome in the art. The improvements may advantageously depend on the catalyst systems used in the alkylation reaction. Thus, enhanced techniques for preparing the catalyst would also be very desirable. Any new process related to alkylation or catalyst preparation should provide significant advantages in one or more of the following aspects: catalyst selectivity, catalyst activity, product yield, cost savings, and overall productivity. Moreover, use of the new processes should result in products (e.g., 2,6-xylenol) which possess substantially all of the desirable characteristics of products made by prior art methods.
This invention relates generally to alkylation catalysts. More particularly, it is directed to a method for making 2,6-xylenol.
In response to the needs of the prior art, an improved method for preparing a solid catalyst composition has been discovered. The method comprises dry-blending at least one filler with a magnesium reagent which yields magnesium oxide upon calcination, thereby forming a blended product. The level of chlorides in the magnesium reagent is less than about 250 ppm, and the level of calcium in the magnesium reagent is less than about 2500 ppm. In some preferred embodiments, the level of chlorides in the magnesium reagent is less than about 125 ppm, and the level of calcium in the magnesium reagent is less than about 1000 ppm.
The filler is usually polyphenylene ether, graphite, or a mixture thereof, and is present in an amount up to about 20% by weight. Dry-blending in this process is carried out in the absence of a promoter, e.g., a copper promoter. In preferred embodiments, the catalyst composition is vacuum-deaerated after dry-blending. Other processing steps are often undertaken, e.g., sieving, milling, compressing, and then forming the catalyst into a desired shape, such as a pellet. The shaped catalyst is usually calcined before use.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for selectively alkylating at least one hydroxyaromatic compound, to form a desired product, such as 2,6-xylenol. In this method, the solid catalyst is prepared as mentioned above, and calcined. A hydroxyaromatic compound such as phenol is then reacted with an alkyl alcohol such as methanol, in the presence of the catalyst, to form the alkylated product.
A process for preparing a polyphenylene ether resin constitutes another embodiment of this invention. In this process, the magnesium-based alkylation catalyst is prepared and calcined as set forth below, and is used to form a 2,6-alkyl-disubstituted phenolic compound. The 2,6-alkyl-disubstituted phenolic compound is then oxidatively coupled in the presence of a suitable polymerization catalyst, to form the polyphenylene ether resin. Resins prepared by this process can be blended with one or more other materials, such as alkenyl aromatic resins, elastomers, polyamides, and combinations thereof.
Still another embodiment of this invention is directed to a catalyst composition, comprising a magnesium reagent and at least one filler, wherein the level of chlorides in the magnesium reagent is less than about 250 ppm, and the level of calcium in the magnesium reagent is less than about 2500 ppm.
Other details regarding the various embodiments of this invention are provided below.
As mentioned above, a magnesium reagent is the primary component of the catalyst composition. Any magnesium reagent which yields magnesium oxide can be used. The preferred reagents are magnesium oxide, magnesium hydroxide, magnesium carbonate, basic magnesium carbonate, and mixtures of any of the foregoing. The magnesium reagent is in the form of a powder. The average particle size for the powder is usually in the range of about 5 microns to about 50 microns.
There often appears to be a difference in reagent particle shape for the present invention, as compared to reagent particles of the prior art. For example, substantially all of the particles for the present invention are generally spherical, and have a relatively smooth xe2x80x9cedgexe2x80x9d or surface, when viewed microscopically. In contrast, many of the reagent particles of the prior art do not appear to be as spherical, and have a relatively jagged edge or surface, when viewed in the same manner.
Basic magnesium carbonate is especially preferred for many embodiments of this invention. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,267, which is incorporated herein by reference, basic magnesium carbonate is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cmagnesium carbonate hydroxidexe2x80x9d. It is identified in The Merck Index, Ninth Edition. It is also described in The Condensed Chemical Dictionary, Tenth Edition (1981), Van Nostrand Reinhold Company, page 633, which is incorporated herein by reference. Those skilled in the art understand that the exact formula for basic magnesium carbonate varies to some extent.
For this invention, it is important that the level of chlorides in the magnesium reagent be less than about 250 ppm, and preferably, less than about 125 ppm. In some especially preferred embodiments, the level of chlorides in the magnesium reagent is less than about 100 ppm. (As used herein, xe2x80x9cchloridesxe2x80x9d refers to chloride ions, which are often present in the form of a salt). The level of calcium in the magnesium reagent should be less than about 2500 ppm, and preferably, less than about 1000 ppm. In some especially preferred embodiments, the level of calcium is less than about 750 ppm. (These levels of impurities can alternatively be specified with respect to the magnesium oxide-form which results from calcination, as described below. The impurity threshold levels in the calcined oxide would be approximately twice those for a basic magnesium carbonate reagent, e.g., less than about 500 ppm chlorides and less than about 5000 ppm calcium, in the broadest embodiment).
The present inventors have discovered that this reduction in the levels of chlorides and calcium results in a catalyst with very high activity. Moreover, the catalyst also has very good selectivity, e.g., ortho-selectivity. In other words, its use minimizes the production of unwanted byproducts, as illustrated in the examples which follow.
The levels of chlorides and calcium in the magnesium reagent can be determined by common analytical methods. For example, calcium levels can be determined by a titration technique or by some form of spectroscopy, e.g., inductively coupled plasma atomic emissions spectroscopy. Chloride levels are usually determined by titration or by ion chromatography. Magnesium reagents of this type can be made available by commercial sources upon request.
As mentioned above, the magnesium reagent is dry-blended with at least one filler. The term xe2x80x9cfillerxe2x80x9d is meant to encompass various lubricants, binders and fillers which are known in the art for incorporation into this type of catalyst. The total amount of filler present in the catalyst composition is usually up to about 20% by weight, based on the total weight of filler and magnesium reagent. In some preferred embodiments, the level of filler is up to about 10% by weight. Examples of fillers used in the catalyst composition are graphite and polyphenylene ether (PPE). The polyphenylene ether is usually used in an amount of up to about 10% by weight, based on total weight, while the graphite is usually employed in an amount of up to about 5% by weight.
As used in this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9cdry blendingxe2x80x9d refers to the general technique in which the individual ingredients are initially mixed together in the dry state, without resorting to any xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d techniques, such as suspension blending or precipitation. Dry blending methods and equipment are known in the art, and described, for example, in Kirk-Othmer""s Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 4th Edition, and in the Modern Plastics Encyclopedia, Vol. 67, No. 11, 1990, McGraw-Hill, Inc. Any type of mechanical mixer or blender can be used, such as a ribbon blender. Those skilled in the art are familiar with the general parameters for dry-blending this type of material. The ingredients should be mixed until an intimate blend is obtained, with the fillers being well-dispersed. The blending time is typically in the range of about 10 minutes to about 2 hours, at a shaft speed of about 5 rpm to about 60 rpm.
As alluded to earlier, a key feature for some embodiments of the present invention is the elimination of a promoter. In prior art catalyst-preparation, the presence of the promoter was usually required, but often made the blending process more difficult. As an example, the presence of a copper promoter, while used at low levels (about 200-300 ppm), required careful pre-blending with the magnesium carbonate. A poor dispersion of the copper promoter would result in catalyst deficiency, e.g., poor activity and poor selectivity. The pre-blending step was typically carried out as a wet process, i.e., a slurry, which therefore required additional steps, such as drying. Thus, the elimination of a promoter obviates the slurry pre-blending step, and this is an important advantage in commercial production.
After dry-blending of the magnesium reagent and filler (or multiple fillers) is complete, the blended, solid catalyst composition is in the form of a powder. The powder usually has a bulk density in the range of about 0.1 g/cc to about 0.5 g/cc, and preferably, in the range of about 0.25 g/cc to about 0.5 g/cc. The powder then typically undergoes further processing, prior to being shaped into a desired form. Non-limiting examples of the additional processing steps include sieving (to obtain a more narrow particle distribution), milling, and compressing.
In some preferred embodiments, the catalyst composition is compacted after dry-blending. Compacting equipment is known in the art, and described, for example, in the Kirk Othmer reference noted above. Commercial compacting systems are available from various sources, such as Allis-Chalmers; Gerteis Macshinen, Jona, Switzerland; and Fitzpatrick Co., Elmhurst, Ill. The compactors usually function by feeding the powdered material through rollers.
One specific example of a suitable compactor unit is known as the xe2x80x9cChilsonator(trademark)xe2x80x9d. In such a system, the catalyst powder is first fed to compaction rolls by a rapidly-turning vertical feed screw. The feed screw forces the powder into a roll nip. The rolls compress the material into a continuous solid sheet.
In most embodiments of this invention, the catalyst composition is deaerated after dry-blending, and prior to additional processing. This step is especially important in those instances in which the composition must subsequently pass through compaction rollers. Deaeration further increases the bulk density of the material by forcibly removing entrained gas (primarily air) from within the powder. Deaeration systems are known in the art and available from various sources. Vacuum deaeration is one common technique. The vacuum can be applied at various points along the passage of the powder from the blending unit to other processing operations. Usually, the vacuum is applied at a point very close to (and preceding) the location of compaction rollers. The strength of the vacuum will depend on various factors, such as the amount of powder being processed; its compressibility; the type of fillers contained therein, and the density of the powder. Usually, the vacuum strength is in the range of about 5 inches (12.7 cm) mercury to about 25 inches (63.5 cm) mercury.
The solid sheets of catalyst material formed by compaction are then granulated by various techniques. The granulated material is typically size-separated. The desired catalyst granules can then be conveyed immediately to a shaping operation, or to a storage facility. The shape of the catalyst is not critical for this invention. It will of course depend on the manner in which the catalyst is being used for subsequent alkylation operations. Very often, the catalyst is compressed into a pellet or xe2x80x9ctabletxe2x80x9d. Conventional pelletizing equipment can accomplish this task (e.g., a Betapress), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,708, incorporated herein by reference. Pellets prepared according to this invention usually have a bulk density of about 0.75 g/cc to about 1.0 g/cc, and have good handling strength.
The shaped catalyst composition is then calcined, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,267. Calcination is usually carried out by heating the catalyst at a temperature sufficient to convert the magnesium reagent to magnesium oxide, which is the active species in the catalyst. (Calcination increases the surface area of the catalyst). The calcination temperature may vary somewhat, but is usually in the range of about 350xc2x0 C. to about 550xc2x0 C. The calcination atmosphere may be oxidizing, inert, or reducing. (Alternatively, the catalyst can be calcined at the beginning of the alkylation reaction.
In other words, calcination can take place in the presence of the alkylation feed materials, i.e., the hydroxy aromatic compound and the alkyl alcohol.) The surface area of the catalyst after calcination is usually in the range of about 100 m2/g to about 250 m2/g, based on grams of magnesium oxide.
It should be apparent that another embodiment of this invention is directed to a process for selectively alkylating one or more hydroxyaromatic compounds, such as phenol. The key feature of this process is the use of the magnesium-based catalyst described above, i.e., one having reduced levels of chlorides and calcium. Hydroxyaromatic compounds which can be alkylated according to this invention most often have a free ortho-position. Many of them are described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,267; 4,201,880; and 3,446,856, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The most preferred hydroxyaromatic compounds are the monohydroxyaromatic compoundsxe2x80x94especially those in which the para-position is unsubstituted. Phenol and o-cresol are preferred compounds of this type. (o-Cresol is often a by-product in the methylation of phenol to 2,6-xylenol). Phenol is especially preferred. Mixtures of any of these compounds may also be used.
The alcohol used for alkylation may be primary or secondary, and is often primary. Non-limiting examples of suitable alcohols are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,267, and include methanol, ethanol, 1-propanol, 2-propanol, 1-butanol, 2-methyl-1-propanol, 1-hexanol, and mixtures of any of the foregoing. (Alcohols containing up to 4 carbon atoms are often preferred). Methanol is often the most preferred alcohol.
The alkylation techniques are generally known in the art, and described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,267 and 3,446,856. Suitable processes are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,509; 4,900,708; 4,554,266; 4,547,480; 4,048,239; 4,041,085; and 3,974,229, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A variety of alkylated compounds may be formed by this method, such as 2,6-xylenol or 2,3,6-trimethyl phenol. In many embodiments, 2,6-xylenol is the preferred product. Usually, this material is produced by a gas phase reaction between phenol and methanol, utilizing the catalyst of this invention. Those skilled in the polymer- and chemical engineering arts are familiar with the details regarding this type of reaction. As the examples describe, use of the alkylated catalyst discovered by the present inventors results in very good product formation rates, as well as excellent selectivity toward the desired alkylated product. Those familiar with chemistry and chemical reactions would be able to select the proper starting materials for each of the desired alkylated compounds. For example, 2,3,6-trimethyl phenol can be prepared by reacting m-cresol with methanol, using the alkylation catalyst described herein.
Another embodiment of this invention is directed to a method for preparing polyphenylene ether resin, using an alkyl-disubstituted phenolic compound prepared with the catalyst composition described above. Polyphenylene ether (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cPPExe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolyphenylene oxidexe2x80x9d) is a well-known resin product. It is usually made by polymerizing a selectively-alkylated hydroxyaromatic compound, e.g., a 2,6-alkyl-disubstituted phenolic compound such as 2,6-xylenol. The most common technique is the oxidative coupling of the substituted phenolic compound in the presence of a suitable polymerization catalyst. Methods for preparing polyphenylene ethers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,655; 4,092,294; 4,083,828; 3,962,181; 3,306,875; and 3,306,874, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Polyphenylene ether copolymers are also within the scope of this invention, e.g., those obtained by the polymerization of a mixture of 2,6-xylenol and 2,3,6-trimethyl phenol.
Various catalysts can be used for preparing the polyphenylene ethers, and this invention is not restricted to any particular polymerization catalyst. Examples of suitable catalyst systems include a mixture of manganese-, cobalt- or copper salts with an alkali metal alcoholate or phenolate; a mixture of a manganese salt, an alcohol, and a tertiary amine; or a mixture of various amines with a copper compound. Copper-amine complexes which include at least two amine compounds, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,294, are preferred for many embodiments of this invention.
Various details regarding the polymerization reaction are known in the art. For example, those skilled in this type of polymerization are familiar with factors regarding solvent selection; gas flow rates (e.g., for oxygen); reaction time, and reaction temperature; as well as techniques for precipitation and drying of the polymer. Polyphenylene ethers prepared according to this disclosure have all of the desirable attributes exhibited by polyphenylene ethers prepared by prior art processes.
The polyphenylene ethers can be blended with a variety of other materials which provide additional attributes. Examples of these blends are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,656; 4,874,810; and 4,822,836, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. For example, polyphenylene ether is frequently blended with various alkenyl aromatic polymers, such as polystyrene or rubber-modified (high impact) polystyrene. Polyphenylene ether may also be blended with various polyamide resins, to provide enhanced chemical resistance. (Polyphenylene ether/polyamide blending is carried out in the presence of a compatibilizing agent, as described in the referenced patents). Those skilled in the art are familiar with procedures for preparing these blended products.